The Albus Serverus Adventures
by PotteryScout
Summary: From the moment Al Potter stepped into Hogwarts, the words on everyone's lips were, "Do you know who his Dad is?" Can the son of The Boy Who Lived make a name for himself?  New chapters will be up soon!
1. What kind of rock would you be?

Disclaimer: Really? I wish. But, sadly, I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Albus Potter stared out of the corner of his eye at Lysander Scamander. Lysander's mouth was scarcely open, drool leaking from the edge. Lorcan casually doodled on his desk (a picture of Professor Binns finally descending into Heaven). The twins were not alone, distractions were hard to avoid in History of Magic. In fact most students chose to use the class a nap time or for a catch up on homework, the ghostly teacher made no attempt to entertain his students, he only droned on, filled with useless information. Albus fiddled aimlessly with the green and silver tie around his neck, twisting it through his fingers. When the bell signaling the end of the period rang out, the mixed class of Slytherin and Ravenclaw forth years jumped. Yawning, the three boys stepped out of the musty classroom.

"Yes. Free period!" Lysander ginned, "I am ready for the break- agreed?" "Agreed!" Rose Weasley smiled, appeared behind them in the hallway. Her copper hair bounced on her shoulders, clashing with the fringe on her gold and scarlet scarf. "Professor Artois has given a new essay, fifteen inches, due first thing Friday. Hopefully Nev, err, Longbottom will go easy this weekend though. Anyway, I'm heading back to the common room. See you later, Al, Twins. "Is that what people are calling us now, Twins?" Lorcan said to his brother. "You are twins, Lorcan. . ." Albus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've come to terms with that fact, but we do have separate names."

"Right, simply put, if taken in large quantities, Gmelina Bilobata, will cause a person to turn into a rock. On the up side the victim can chose the type of rock. That's nice now, isn't it?" Neville Longbottom smiled joyfully at his class, he loved his job.

Albus ginned down at the canary yellow plant and then at Scorpius Malfoy, "Reckon I could sneak this into John Goyle's lunch without him noticing?" "Seeing how thick he is, I don't think it would make much of a difference if you turned him into a rock or not. But the idiot does create a bad name for all of us Slytherins; he's still stuck in the old days." Scorpius said, looking out the window. The four houses rarely had serious fights anymore, only the students raised by the extraordinarily prejudice caused problems. "Yeah, thank goodness Owen didn't let him back on the team this year. After that all-out bludger battle with James last year. I don't think I could take anymore shouting from McGonagall about the house grudges being a thing of the past."

When the clock hit twelve noon, Albus and Scorpius walked out of the humid green houses and toward the Great Hall. The grounds were still shining green with dew. Birds sang gleefully as they dove through trees. The boys entered the packed Great Hall, and slid onto the bench at the Slytherin table. Scorpius glanced over at the Gryffindor table trying to catch the eye of Rose Weasley.

"Forth, fifth, and sixth year students", Professor McGonagall called from the head table, "tomorrow you will be having a guest teacher in your Defense against the Dark Arts class, please be polite."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for reading! This is my first story, so tell me if I need to improve on anything! If you have suggestions (or questions), comment. I am planning to focus mostly on Albus's time at Hogwarts, updating shouldn't take too long :)!


	2. The Tournament

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, but I don't own Harry.

Al Potter's hand flailed around on his nightstand, groping around for the source of an irritating screeching noise. When his thin finger tips slammed into the alarm clock he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Plucking his glasses from the bed, he stood, and noted that Scorpius appeared to have left the dormitory for breakfast. Al dressed, and darted down the spiral staircase into the Slytherin common room. Hard, leather sofas sat in front of a large coffee table. The silver and emerald banners that lined the walls glinted with the green candle light that lit the house's dungeon room. Albus traveled upstairs through many empty hallways. Along the way he caught up with Scorpius and Rose, holding hands, their loud laughter echoing around the stone walls.

Rose parted ways with the boys as they reached the Great Hall, departing for the Gryffindor table. Albus watch the rest of his family great her. Being a Slytherin in a family filled to the brim with Gryffindors had never been easy. The day when he was sorted had be so frightening, the instant he was in Slytherin he looked to his brother. James had looked up, sighed, and smiled encouragingly at his younger sibling.

When Scorpius finished his jam, toast, and egg sandwich the boys headed out for DADA class. The exited buzz of frantic whispering reached their ears as the approached the classroom. The first that Albus noticed when he crossed the thresh hold of the room was the warm spring air pouring through the window, then he saw his dad. "Oh, crap." Scorpius muttered under his breath, "Sorry mate."

This was not the first time Harry Potter had visited the school. His actions in the last war had been great, and he was Head Auror, making his presence normal at Hogwarts. Students and teachers alike had the upmost respect for Mr. Potter, but not the same for his son. The visits from his father only provoked student's teasing of Albus. Being the son of the Boy Who Lived had never been easy, although he had become used to the constant staring, the taunting from other houses on the Quidditch pitch were hard to contemplate.

"Good morning." Harry said standing at the front desk. "I have a very important announcement to make." The Slytherins gave his their undivided attention. "As many of you already know, there is a competition called the Tri Wizard Tournament. Three schools from around the world will come together to compete in the tournament, one student from each school. Any student from ages fourteen to seventeen is eligible to enter. If you would like to enter please place your name into the Tri-Wizard cup in the Great Hall, thank you."

Sorry, nothing to exiting in this chapter. BUT GUYS, I know your reading this, please review! I really do want to hear from you! Thanks :)


End file.
